The invention is directed to a storage stable, quickly acting tablet for combatting vertebrates living preponderantly in underground structures, for example moles, voles, hamsters and foxes.
Customarily there are used for this purpose preparations of hydrophobized aluminum phosphide in the form of molded articles. A substantial disadvantage of these known agents is that they only develop phosphine slowly which frequently leads to the result that the animals (warned by the odor) are able to leave their buildings before a lethal concentration is reached. Furthermore, these known agents are not storage stable once the package is opened and the remaining contents exposed to the atmospheric moisture. Besides the known agents do not completely hydrolize so that there is not excluded the endangerment of the users or completely unconcerned people.